1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a rotating mechanism and a display device therewith, and more particularly, to a rotating mechanism with enhanced structural strength and a display device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 to FIG. 3. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram of a rotating mechanism 8 in the prior art. FIG. 2 is a partial enlarged diagram of an end of a supporting stand 82 of the rotating mechanism 8 in the prior art. FIG. 3 is a diagram of a base 80 of the rotating mechanism 8 in the prior art. As shown in FIG. 1 to FIG. 3, the rotating mechanism 8 includes the base 80, the supporting stand 82, and a rotating plate 84. The supporting stand 82 is configured to be rotatable relative to the base 80, so as to rotate a screen. More specifically, the rotating plate 84 is installed on a bottom of the supporting stand 82. The rotating plate 84 includes a positioning plate 841 and an inner plate 843, which are rotatable relative to each other and disposed coaxially with the supporting stand 82. A plurality of positioning holes 8410 is formed on the positioning plate 841. A plurality of positioning protrusions 801 is disposed on the base 80 and corresponding to the plurality of positioning holes 8410. When the positioning plate 841 is installed on the base 80, the positioning protrusion 801 engages with the corresponding positioning hole 8410. When it is desired to rotate a screen, since the positioning protrusions 801 engage with the positioning holes 8410, the positioning plate 841 is fixed on the base 80 and restrained from rotating relative to the base 80. Therefore, the supporting stand 82 drives the inner plate 842 to rotate relative to the positioning plate 841 and the base 80, so as to rotate the screen.
As technology advances, a conventional desktop computer is gradually replaced with an All-in-One PC integrating with various electronic components, such as a processor, a motherboard, a hard drive, a screen, a speaker, a camera, and etc. Therefore, the weight of the All-in-One PC is much more than the one of the conventional desktop computer. When the rotating mechanism 8 is adapted for rotating the screen of the All-in-One PC, the positioning protrusion 801 will receive an excessive force because the screen of the All-in-one PC is much heavier than the screen of the conventional desktop computer, which may cause the positioning protrusion 801 to be damaged and to partially lose the rotating function.
Therefore, it becomes an important topic in the field to improve service life and structural strength of a rotating mechanism used for the screen.